We Can Be Beautiful
by Kotonata
Summary: First week of senior year and Veronica already has her hands full. Getting help for the edgy new kid, JD, and getting into a relationship with Heather Chandler, who's decided to try acting a little nicer. (This is a mix of the movie and musical)
1. Chapter 1

First day of senior year. As grateful as I am to have survived school this long, I'm anxious. Can I even survive one more year? High school had been a very crazy experience. All of the kids I grew up with changed so much. But one more year and I could leave this town and go to a nice college, like Harvard.

I suck it up and walk into the school cafeteria. I examine the area, looking around for the familiar shades of red, green, and yellow. Easily spotted. The Heathers stood out like sore thumbs most of the time with their bright, signature colors.

I walk over and take a seat at their table, "Hey guys." I greet the three of them.

"Hey Veronica." The girl in yellow greets me with a smile. Heather McNamara. She's probably the nicest of the group.

"I haven't seen you all morning." The green clad girl stated. Heather Duke. There's nothing too interesting about her.

Finally, she speaks up. The queen bee, Heather Chandler. "Enjoying senior year so far?"

"I've only had three classes, Heather. That has yet to be decided."

"The teachers seem so boring." McNamara sighs.

"At least you don't have Mr. Baker first period." Duke begins to complain, "He's so creepy and his lessons are so b-

"Shut up, Heather! No one asked about your day." Heather scolds.

"Sorry Heather…" Duke goes back to eating.

"So… Have you guys seen the new kid?" McNamara speaks up, changing the subject.

"That guy over there? Trench coat kid?" I ask, looking over at another table. There was a boy wearing all black sitting at the table, looking over at us. He seemed kind of… edgy. "What's his name?"

"Jason Dean. He's in my American history class." McNamara replies.

"Looks like he wants to blow up a school." Heather retorts, clearly uninterested.

"I'm going to say hi." I tell them, standing up.

"Who would you want to say hi to him?" Heather questions, seeming a bit… jealous?

"I just want to. What's your damage? You could come with."

"Like I'd want to talk to some fucking loser."`

I shrug off her comment and approach the mysterious boy's table.

"Greetings and salutations." The boy speaks at the sight of me, "You a Heather?"

I laugh a little, "A Veronica. Sawyer."

"Jason Dean, call me JD." He introduces himself.

He gives off a cool air, but something else seems to be there. He gives me a weird feeling… Yet I can't pinpoint what it is. It seems dangerous. Yet he seems so nice…

"Well, I'll see you later." I tell him, "My friends over there weren't so psyched to hear I was going to say hi."

JD chuckles, "Your friends seem nice." He replies, sarcastically.

I laugh a little and wave at him before going back to the Heathers.

"He everything you want in a boy?" Heather asks, "What happened to being over high school boys?"

"It's not like that, Heather." I assure her as I roll my eyes and take the seat next to her. "There's just something about him…"

"God, drool much, Veronica?" McNamara teases.

"He gives off this weird vibe, like a dangerous one."

"So you like the bad boys~?" Duke chimes.

"Out of all the boys at Westerburg, why Jesse James?" Heather asks.

I sigh, I know they won't listen, so I change the subject.

"We going to that Remington Party this weekend?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Heather asks, seemingly fine with dropping the previous topic, "It's going to be huge."

Remington parties are always huge. Sometimes they're fun, other times not so much. There's a lot of guys who just want to have sex and horny drunkards are the worst. But I always go. I mean, might as well, right?

Suddenly, I hear two loud pops and some screams. I look towards the noise only to see JD holding a gun, aimed towards Ram and Kurt, the football team's quarterback and linebacker. The two run off in fear as a teacher comes to restrain the amused JD.

That's some guy, Veronica." Duke teases in a high and mighty attitude, "Maybe Heather wasn't far off from him wanting to blow up the school."

"Shut up, Heather." I tell her, grabbing my stuff and standing up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Heather checks her swatch and also stands, "Might as well go. You ready to regurgitate, Heather?"

Duke nods and gets up to follow us to the bathroom, McNamara tailing behind.

The week passed by quickly, and soon enough, it became the night of the party.

Ever since I befriended the Heathers, Junior year, they had always sent me on small errands; like buying BQ Corn Nuts for Heather Chandler because "It's not a party without Corn Nuts!" So she always parks her Porsche in front of the 7/11 and sends me in.

Of course I go right to the snacks and pick out a bag of BQ Corn Nuts. As I walk back towards the register I notice an all black figure standing by the slushie machine.

"Quite a stunt you pulled the other day, JD." I say as I walk up to him.

He turns around, "The extreme always seems to make an impression." He replies, smiling.

"I'm just surprised you didn't get expelled."

"They were only blanks." He states, hands in the pockets of his trench coat. "So, what are you doing here?" He changes the subject.

"Corn Nut run." I reply, holding up the bag I had picked up, "What are you here for? This isn't a place cool guys usually hang out."

"Slushie run." He says, nodding his head towards the slushie machine, "You have to get a slushie at 7/11. It's nice to just… freeze your brain. And since this is the only place that's everywhere and exactly the same, I find it comforting."

"Comforting, huh?" I ask, finding myself to be smiling slightly, "Wait, freeze your brain? Doesn't that hurt?"

I hear a loud honk, which tells me the demon queen is being impatient and wants her Corn Nuts now. But I stay to talk.

"Yeah, that's the point. You fight pain with more pain."

"Uh huh…" I trail off, a little mesmerized by what he was saying. It sounded edgier than I first took him to be.

It now sounds like Heather is using the car horn as a punching bag as she screams my name angrily.

"Sounds like someone wants you…" JD points out.

"Yeah… I don't really like my friends…" I sigh.

"I don't like your friends either."

"Veronica! What are you doing in here!?" Heather exclaims, stomping in. She stops and looks JD up and down, "Talking to Jesse James again?" She groans, "Where are my Corn Nuts."

"Uh! Right here!" I tell her, holding up the bag, "I'll go pay for them!" I run over to the cash register and buy them before returning to the car with Heather.

"What the hell, Veronica?" Heather asks as soon as she starts the car, "Don't just start talking to people when I ask you to do stuff for me. We're going to be late for the party."

"I doubt they'll end it without you." I reply, rolling my eyes.

Arriving at the party, we see Duke and McNamara standing outside.

"What took you so long?" Duke asks, her hands on her hips and foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

"Veronica was talking to her little boy toy." Heather retorts, brushing her hair back with her hand in a snooty fashion.

"Can we go in?" McNamara asks.

Heather opens the door and walks in. Immediately we are greeted by some college boys, one of which leaves with Heather. The other two Heathers scatter to do their own thing while I make my way over to the refreshments and grab a beer.

"Veronica, right?" A male voice asks from behind me.

I turn around and see a dark haired guy with a bottle in his hand.

"I'm a friend of Heather's." He tells me with a shiteating grin. "She told me all about you."

"Uh huh… I should go… I want to find Heather." I say, walking away.

"Oh c'mon baby! Don'tcha wanna hang out with me?" He calls after me.

"No thanks!" I reply, scanning the area for Duke or McNamara.

I walk past a room and hear what sounds like Heather from inside of it.

"Let's get back to the party." she says

"Nah, babe. You look so hot tonight~" A guy's voice muses.

I walk back towards the door, wondering what was going on. I reach for the doorknob and open the door, finding Heather pinned to the wall by the guy who had lead her away.

Both immediately look my way.

"What're you doing in here?" The guy asks me, looking a little pissed that I had just walked in on them.

"I wanted to find a place to rest." I say.

"Veronica, go find somewhere else." Heather tells me, not looking at me. She sounds… guilty?

"I think this room's fine."

"C'mon babe." The guy says, getting away from Heather.

"I'll stay here with her." Heather replies.

"What the fuck? You think you can jus-" The guy starts to argue.

"She says she's staying." I tell him, glaring as I walk over between the two.

The guy scoffs and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You okay?" I ask Heather, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah… That happens a lot at parties…" Heather replies, sitting next to me. She looks nervous and guilty. Saddened even. She's weak.

"Heather, that doesn't sound good… You can talk to us about this, you know." I try to reassure her.

"Like Heather and Heather want to get involved. I'm surprised you just did."

"Heather, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I get involved?" I hug her and feel her instantly flinch a little in surprise, "You can tell me anything." I smile a little.

"Thanks, Veronica…" Heather says, I can see a small smile playing at her red lips as she returns the hug. After a brief moment of silence, she speaks up again, "To be honest… I don't even like guys."

"Huh? You don't?" I ask, pulling back a little and giving her a curious look.

She shakes her head, "I've never told anyone, but guys have always just been so disgusting…"

"Then, does that mean you like…?"

She nods, "Yeah…"

"Guess I'm not the only one, then." I admit, grinning at her.

She instantly looks up in surprise, "Veronica, you…?"

"Yeah, and I've liked you for a while, Heather."

Heather actually blushes, her face turning as red as her wardrobe.

"But I guess we should go back to the party." I say, I'm really not expecting her to actually like me back or anyth-

"I… I like you too…" She speaks up.

HOLY SHIT. DID SHE REALLY JUST? My heart melts as soon as my mind processes these words and I feel my own face heat up and turn a little red, "Y-you do?"

"Don't make me say it again… It's not like I'm happy with it… You know what people think of lesbos…"

"Heather, you rule the school. No one's going to bother you." I reassure her, "And besides, it could always be our little secret." I smile and she looks back over at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now let's-"

I was cut off by a kiss to the lips.

Blushing fiercely I return it. Heather's lips are soft and warm as they move against my own. She's a good kisser, definitely experienced. She lightly nips at my lips, causing me to open up ever so slightly, giving her just enough room to slide in her tongue.

"You're really good." I say breathily after she pulls away.

"Think I don't have practice?" She asks, kissing me again lightly before pulling away, "Now we can go back."

Hours pass and we decide to go back to my house. It's not rare for either of us to bring each other home. We have sleepovers quite often, with Duke and McNamara or without. Needless to say, my parents wouldn't question much in the morning.

I walk into my room and take off my blue blazer, throwing it onto my bed and sitting at my desk. "That was some party." I say, stretching my arms over my head.

Heather takes a seat on my bed, "Yeah, I didn't expect the outcome."

I laugh a little and look over at her, "And you think I did? Heather Chandler, my girlfriend. Never thought I'd say that."

"Like I thought I'd actually be with you. If anything there'd be some experimenting but an actual couple?" Heather ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "Besides, I was thinking you'd end up with Jesse James."

"JD? Well, he's cute, but I told you. Something is off. I'd rather help him than make out with him." I explain, getting up and walking over to her, sitting next to her.

"Yet you'd make out with me instead when I'm always such a bitch?" She asks, firmly grabbing my chin so that I'm looking into her beautiful, gray eyes. She leans in for a kiss when I hear a noise.

"Coming through the window. Dreadful etiquette. I know" JD speaks.

I pull away from Heather and look to the side to see a grinning JD standing in my room, my window wide open.

JD's grin fades, "So you're with her? That bitch? Veronica, what happened to not liking your friends?" He glares at me.

"Not liking us? Veronica, what the fuck is he talking about?" Heather asks, her brow raised.

Ignoring Heather for now, I speak to JD, "What are you doing here?" I slowly stand up, I'm worried about what he'll do, "How did you get my address?"

"That doesn't matter, babe! What matters is that you become mine!" He yells, reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a gun.

"JD… put the gun away…" I hold up my arms, carefully getting closer to him.

"Stay out of this, Veronica. This is between me and her." He points the gun towards Heather.

"Listen, Jesse James, I don't know what the hell your problem is but-" Heather begins to argue.

"HEATHER! RUN!" I yell at her. I can tell JD is serious about this. He _will_ kill.

As JD shoots at her and barely misses as she ducks, putting a hole in my wall; Heather screams and runs out of my room to go hide.

"Get out of the way!" JD yells as I step in front of him to try and get him to calm down.

"JD… Put the gun down…" I say, my voice wavering a little, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I'm not going to put the gun down! Don't you see!? She's in our way!"

"Our way!? JD, she is in no one's way of anything!" I yell, "She's my girlfriend, just leave her alone!"

"Girlfriend, huh? I thought it might be like that… BUT WHAT ABOUT US, VERONICA!? I LOVE YOU!"

"You're not mentally stable, JD! And we just met!"

"Stable!? So now this is about my sanity? I'm perfectly sane!"

"You have a gun pointed at me!"

"Who said the gun was even loaded?" He asks.

I point behind me at the hole in the wall, "Blanks don't put fucking holes in the wall!"

"Alright, so what if it's loaded. I wasn't planning on using it until I saw you with THAT bitch." He pushes his way past me and heads for my door.

I grab his arm, "JD! Stop! You don't need to go after her! Listen, we can be friends, okay? And we can talk things over. You need help. I can get you help. My dad's a therapist."

"I don't need your damn help." JD says, trying to break away, but I keep my grip firm.

"Listen, let's go for a walk. We'll get a slushie and I'll bring you home. How's that?"

JD stays quiet, he still seems determined and it's worrying. Very worrying. He puts the gun back in his coat, "Fine…" He trails off, "But I don't want that bitch with us."

I did as I told JD I would then came back home to find Heather was still there and in my room. I had left her with a note saying where I went, since I didn't want JD near her.

"So that nutjob didn't hurt you after all?" Heather asks, looking very concerned.

I shake my head, "No, but I've decided to have him talk to my dad. He needs help."

"He needs thrown in a fucking asylum. That's the only place that'll give him help." Heather scoffs, laying back on my bed.

"I think that's a little too extreme. I'm sure some meetings with a therapist would be good and my dad _is_ a therapist."

"Veronica, I don't want him to hurt you. If he does anything else I'm calling the cops." Heather tells me, seeming very concerned and serious. I've never seen her like this before, it makes me smile a little.

"I understand."

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **This week has been one of the craziest weeks of my life. First week of senior year, a crazy party, I'm suddenly dating Heather Chandler, and I have to help the new kid before he kills everyone at school. Let's just hope for the best, I guess.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to do this?" JD asks as I lead him into my house (through the door, this time).

"It's just to make sure you're okay."

"Babe, I'm telling you. I'm perfectly fine." JD insists.

I sigh, "Just talk to my dad, okay? He'll help you."

JD sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah yeah… Okay…"

I smile a little, "Thank you." I say before having him take a seat on the couch and then calling my dad down.

I sit next to JD as my dad enters the room.

"Jason Dean, was it?" My dad asks, trying to be professional.

"Yeah, call me JD." He politely smiles.

Dad sits on the couch across from us, clipboard in hand, "So, JD, what's your homelife like?" He's getting straight to business.

"Well, it's just my dad and I. Mom died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dad says, "Were you very fond of your mother?"

JD bites his lip and nods, "Of course. We were much closer than my father and I are."

"What's your father like?"

"You've seen the commercials. He runs Big Bud Dean Construction."

"That's your dad!?" Dad exclaims, dropping his serious demeanor before he clears his throat and goes back to being calm and serious, "I mean, that's your father?"

"The one and only." JD replies, seeming less than impressed. "Nothing great, really, just likes to blow things up."

"What do you and your father do together?" Dad asks, deciding to get away from the topic of work.

"Move a lot." JD retorts, "I've been to seven high schools in seven states."

"You move a lot? What for?"

"His work. Always have to go somewhere new to blow something up."

"I see… Veronica, go upstairs as I talk to your friend."

"But Dad-" I start to refute before he cuts me off.

"No buts. I need to ask your friend some things and you being here wouldn't make it very confidential."

I stand up, "Just stay calm and answer whatever he asks truthfully." I tell JD, "We can go get a slushie afterwards.

"Yeah, we'll do that." JD replies.

"Veronica!" Heather's voice calls out, walking into the living room, "I let myself in because the door was unlocked."

"Heather? What are you doing here?" I ask her, concerned that JD might try something again.

"I wanted to make sure your whole family wasn't getting murdered."

"Heather, don't say stuff like that." My dad scolds her, "JD's a nice young man."

"Yeah because nice young men-"

"Hey, Heather! Let's go prank call Duke!" I cut her off, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to my room.

Once in my room, I sigh in relief that nothing too bad happened, "We can't let my dad know about that." I tell Heather before she can tell me to explain myself.

"Why not? He fucking tried to kill us."

"Exactly. You know how he'd react to that? Probably actually send JD to an asylum. Or prison."

"Probably work better than that therapy crap. How's it going anyway?"

"I think it's going good. So far it's just been family questions. But I was told to leave so that they could talk about more."

"Sounds boring. Anyway, were you serious about prank calling Duke? I haven't prank called since middle school."

"I couldn't think of anything else to get your attention, honestly..."

"You could've just said, "Hey Heather, let's go make out in my room."" Heather tells me with a smirk as she sits on my bed and smoothes out her short skirt.

I feel my face heat up as I shake my head a little, "No. No one can know about that, yet. We don't know how they'd react."

"Well, we could still make out."

"Later, okay, I'm concerned about JD right now."

Heather grabs my wrist and pulls me onto the bed with her, kissing my lips briefly before pulling away a little, leaving a small gap between us, "You really want to say no to me?"

I inhale sharply. Damn she's fucking hot. "Well, I mean-"

"Shh." She goes in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last. I pull away this time, gasping for some air, "Listen, Heather. About JD."

She turns serious, seeming a little angry that the topic had changed back to him.

"What about him?"

"I need you to be nicer to him."

"Nicer? To _him_?" she laughed a little, "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, Veronica. Do you even know me? I'm not nice."

"Well, if you're nicer then maybe JD won't try to kill you again."

Heather pauses before responding, "I suppose not…"

"So you should try to be a little nicer."

"How am _I_ supposed to be nice?"

"I don't know. Don't insult people as much? Give compliments? We could start with Duke for practice."

"Ew, why Duke?"

"Because I know you hate her and if you can be nice to her you can be nice to JD." I explain, "C'mon, do it for me?"

"What are your plans with him, anyway?"

"My plans? I just want to be his friend. I'm not interested in him romantically."

Heather thinks for a minute, "Fine. Call Heather."

I smile, "Thanks, Babe." I peck her lips and then get off the bed, walking over to the landline in my room to call Duke.

Heather stands and walks over. I hand her the phone once Duke's number is dialed.

"Hello, Heather? … Yeah, it's me, Heather. ... Chandler you fucking idiot. I mean, you're not always that stupid. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Well… I guess it's a start…" I trail off. She definitely has a long ways to go. That much is obvious.

"Let's go shopping at the mall. We can call Mac to come with."

"After JD's done. I promised I'd get a slushie with him. You could come with."

Heather groans, "Fine…"

"So, how was the session?" I ask JD as we walk out the front door, Heather behind us.

"It was all questions, but I feel like I vented a lot." he explains, placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Does it feel better?"

"Feel better… Hmm, I guess."

"That's good. You should keep coming over for them."

Heather clears her throat to remind us that she's with us.

I turn around and grab her hand, "Don't worry, I didn't forget you."

"Not in public." Heather says, pulling her hand away from mine. "Someone will think we're dykes."

"Aren't we?"

"Shut up."

I look to JD, "She's much nicer when we're alone."

"I see." he chuckles, "Honestly, I wouldn't have expected you two to be together. Even as friends the combination seems a little weird."

"I guess it is a little weird. But it feels right. Huh, Heather?" I smile at my girlfriend.

She nods a little in an almost shy manner. The girl's so cute right now that I can't help but smile.

We walk into the 7/11 and Heather makes her way to the Corn Nuts as JD and I get slushies.

"I'll buy." JD offers as he fills his cup with blue slush.

"Nah, I'll get it. But thanks." I deny.

"It's just a slushie let me pay."

"I don't want to make you spend money on me, JD."

"You two sound like a stupid couple." Heather's annoyed voice speaks up from behind us, "'I'll pay for both."

"Jealous much?" A familiar voice sneers from behind Heather as we turn to face the strawberry blonde.

Heather Duke and Heather McNamara stand there. Mac gives a small wave.

"I'm not the one wearing green." Heather retorts, turning to face the two Heathers.

"I can't believe you offered to buy someone something. You never do that for us." Duke states.

"Heather, can we not-"

"Shut up, Heather." Duke cuts off Mac who nods in submission.

"Hey hey! Stop being such a megabitch!" I yell. I could tell that Heather was about to snap at Duke. Duke could insult her all she wanted and Heather would simply get angry, but make a comment about Heather Mac or myself and she'd get pissed.

"Learn your fucking place, Heather." Heather tells Duke, giving her a piercing glare. "I mean, seriously, did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? You always think you're so high and mighty. But you're not. I'm the one in charge. Not you. So either shut up or transfer schools because I won't let you live anything down if you fuck with me."

"Sorry, Heather…" Duke trails off, getting timid again.

"Hey! You guys wanna go to the mall?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"The mall? Sure!" Mac replies with a smile, looking relieved that the subject was changed, "What about you, Heather?"

"I can tag along." Duke replies.

"Only if you keep your mouth shut." Heather scoffs.

"You two don't seem to have a very friendly relationship." JD retorts.

"How they're friends I don't even know…" I sigh.

"Let's go. Get what you're getting." Heather commands, walking up to the counter and setting down her Corn Nuts.

After making a quick trip back to my house to get Heather's Porsche and JD's motorcycle, we made our way to the mall.

"So, JD, anywhere you like to shop?" Mac asks the tall boy who gives a shrug.

"I dunno. I don't usually go shopping unless I need to."

"He'd probably like Hot Topic." Duke states, "They have dark, emoey clothes there."

"Emoey?" Heather asks the other Heather.

"Yeah. Doesn't he look kind of emo? It's not goth, that's for sure."

"Guys! Let's give JD a makeover!" McNamara suddenly exclaims, "We could make him look so much hotter!"

"A.. makeover?" JD asks, brow raised as he looks over to me.

"Hey, they made me look gorgeous." I tell him.

"He does have similar potential." Heather tells JD, getting close to him to observe his face. She wasn't that much shorter than he was. "What do you say, Jesse James?"

JD hesitates for a moment before replying, "Sure."

"Great. Heather, Heather, lead the way. Start picking things out. But the trench coat stays. It's as signature as our blazers."

"As signature as your blazers, huh?" JD chuckles. "Well, I'm game."

It's nice seeing him chill like this. I thought he might snap just being around the Heathers but he's doing really well. He's even being sociable. And letting them give him a makeover, I'm really surprised.

"To Hot Topic!" Mac says, grabbing JD's hand and running off.

"Heather! Calm down!" Duke yells, running after.

"This nice enough for you?" Heather asks, looking over to me. She was smiling a little.

"It is nice, yeah. But you don't have to-"

"I want to. Have you seen the stuff he wears? It's disgusting. If I'm going to be hanging out with him he needs to look presentable."

I laugh a little, "Same thing with me, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now let's get going before Mac puts makeup on him."

I laugh and nod, following her to the store.

I've never been into a Hot Topic before. It was definitely… dark. Heather and Heather were very easily spotted in their yellow and green attire.

"What about this? Wouldn't this look nice?" Mac asks, holding a black shirt with a skull on it up to JD as Duke observed.

"What brand is it?"

"Some weird one that I've never heard of…"

"Put it back."

"How's it going?" I ask JD as we walk over.

"I don't think they know what they're doing." JD replies, looking amused.

"Of course we know what we're doing." Duke says, "It's just that these clothes are different from what we're used to…"

"Why not wear this?" Heather asks, holding up a plain black shirt, "Some ripped jeans would probably go with it. And the trench coat matches."

"Seems like something I'd wear anyway." JD tells her.

"Well I'm just trying to give you nicer clothing. I will buy just for this cause."

"For this cause?"

"Yes, you'll be eating lunch with the Heathers and Veronica from now on. Might as well look good, right?"

"I'm… eating lunch with the Heathers and Veronica?" JD asks, puzzled.

"You always sit alone or with random people. You need to join some clique to fit in. Why not join us? No one would bother you. You wouldn't get into any fights Ram and Kurt because they're smart enough to know that if they did, they'd be dead." Heather explains, smiling.

"What do you say, JD?" I ask him, "Wanna hang out with us for a while?"

"Do I have to socialize and go to obnoxious parties?" JD questions.

"Not if you don't want to." Heather tells him, "They're nothing too special anyway."

The other two Heathers look at each other in shock.

"Heather, are you feeling well?" Mac asks with a look of concern.

"You just accepted this guy into the Heathers…" Duke trails off.

"And you said parties weren't anything special…"

Heather glances over at her two friends, "I want things to change a little. Don't question my authority."

"Sorry Heather!" Both girls reply.

Heather turns her attention back to JD and hands him the clothing she had chosen for him, "Go try these on. Make sure to show us afterwards."

"JD nods and walks towards the dressing room.

Heather, this is really nice of you." I tell her, smiling a little.

"It's not much…" Heather trails off, clearly a little embarrassed. She isn't used to doing nice things for people.

I'd kiss her right now if it wasn't for us being in public.

"How do I look?" I hear JD's voice ask.

I look up to see him dressed in what Heather had offered to buy. "So very…" I trail off in amazement. The clothes look great on him.

"Amazing!" McNamara exclaims, "He looks great, Heather!"

"Fine feathers do improve the bird." Duke states. Even she seems a little impressed.

It is true, though. JD looks much easier to approach, he even with the slightly emo styling.

Heather smiles proudly at her work, "It is stunning, isn't it? It's like you're a new person. It's definitely very."

"Ooh! What if he had a leather jacket?" Mac suggests.

"Ooh, making me even more badass are we?" JD chuckles.

"You'd have to ditch the trench coat and that's as signature as our blazers." Heather explains.

"Well, maybe some more change would be nice."

"If he had a leather Jacket he'd look even cooler on his motorcycle." Duke points out.

"You're not related to James Dean, are you?" Mac asks with wide eyes.

"Not that I know of." JD replies.

"Let's check out." Heather says, "I know where to get designer jackets.

"Ah, let me go cha-"

"Tags." Heather interrupts JD as he walks towards the changing room again.

He turns back around, "Excuse me?"

"Give me the tags. That's all we need to check out."

"Alright…" JD trails off, pulling the tags off of his clothes and handing them to Heather who pulled out a credit card and went to the counter.

After we bought JD a new jacket, we went straight to the food court.

"Shopping is so tiring…" JD sighs as he sips his soda.

"You have to build up stamina." Heather explains.

"Meaning?"

"The more you shop the less likely you are to drop." Duke responds.

"Shut up, Heather."

"Sorry, Heather…"

"But Heather's right, Heather." Mac protests.

"I know that, Heather." Heather rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, Heather." Mac looks down.

JD gives me a weird look from across the small table.

I shrug in response. You get used to conversations like this after a while.

"Whoa! Heather, Heather, Heather, and Veronica!" An all too familiar voice calls out.

We all look towards the sound there stands Westerberg High's resident idiots: Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly. Well, that nickname might be debatable. Kurt _is_ the smartest guy on the football team… Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.

"Oh hey, guys!" Heather McNamara waves.

"What the hell? Why's Bo Diddley here?!" Ram exclaims, hiding behind his best friend, who also seems a little scared of him.

"Oh hey, fellas." JD smiles.

"Quit being cowering idiots." Heather groans, "He's with us, now."

"A Heather?" Both boys look at each other and begin to laugh.

"You really are a fag! Gonna put on makeup and a short skirt?" Ram tries to provoke.

"At least I wasn't the one kissing another guy in the locker room." JD retorts, all three Heathers and myself look to him in reply.

"We never did that!" Kurt exclaims.

"I never mentioned you being that guy. You two have something to fess up to?"

"Why you-"

"Leave him alone." Heather speaks up as Ram and Kurt walk towards JD. "If you even lay a finger on him I'll uncover more dirt than that and completely ruin you. You'll be forced to transfer out."

The two muscle brains gulp as she says this and leave without saying another word.

JD laughs in amusement, "You really are top dog."

"I prefer "Queen Bee"."

"Was that… really true? About Ram and Kurt…?" Mac asks.

"About them kissing? Yeah, I caught them once but left before they noticed."

"But we always go on dates together…"

"Maybe that's why it always has to be a double date!" Duke exclaims in realization.

"They're going to be dead if anyone else finds out." Heather points out.

"I don't think they're the only ones in that situation." JD remarks.

"Shut up, JD." Heather snaps through gritted teeth.

"What are you two talking about?" Duke questions.

"Nothing. It's just a joke." I explain.

"I want in on it."

"Shut up, Heather." Heather reprimands and sips her cherry cola.

Duke pouts, not even bothering to apologize this time.

Mac looks at the swatch on her wrist and gasps, "I need to go home!"

"It's only three. You can't go home already." Duke sneers.

"But I have family coming to town…"

"Too bad, I'm not leaving."

"I'll bring you." JD offers, "It's about time I go home, anyway."

"You will? Thanks!" Mac exclaims, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"See ya guys later." I say.

"See ya!" Mac responds.

"See you on Monday." JD tells me.

The two of them leave and Heather looks to me, "He's already coming along well, isn't he?"

I nod, "I think he'll be calmer within a few weeks."

"As long as nothing weird happens." Heather adds.

"What are you two talking about?" Duke asks, confused.

"You're still here?" Heather raises her brow, turning her attention to Duke.

Duke groans and stands, "Fine, I'll leave too." She rolls her eyes and leaves.

I laugh a little at how quickly she left and Heather smiles a little, "Why don't we go back to my house for a while?"

"I'd love to."

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _JD started therapy and Heather let him into our clique. I'm not sure where all of this will go, but I'm happy for him. He already seems more sane. Maybe some friends and some venting is all he needs._**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday afternoon. I'm eating lunch with the Heathers and JD. The Heathers are gossiping as usual as JD and I just sit here and eat. But neither of us could really agree on what we were eating… School lunch is a mystery to everyone.

"So, JD, how do you like the new clothes?" Heather Mac asks the black clad boy who looks up from his tray.

"Oh, it looks nice." JD replies, "Didn't I already answer these questions?"

"Yeah but it's so different wearing the clothes at school. Anyone stare at you for a minute like "Wow! Look at that stud!"? "

"Only person has stared at me and that was Ms. Fleming, wondering if she didn't get the memo about a new student." JD states.

"Ew. I hope she wouldn't think of you like that…"

"Who thinks of anyone as a stud, anyway, Heather?" Duke asks.

Mac shrugs, "I dunno. I couldn't think of anything else that you'd call him…"

"Hot? Sexy?"

"Yeah, you don't have to go that far…" JD trails off.

"True, he's no Ram." Mac states.

"Definitely not as gay as Ram." I retort, laughing a little.

Duke and Chandler along with JD start to laugh with me.

"I still don't completely believe that… I need proof."

"What? You want me to sneak you into the guy's locker room during gym?" JD asks.

"No! Of course not! I really don't need to see anything like that…"

"Yeah, you seem too innocent."

"I-I'm not _that_ innocent…"

Heather laughs, "Heather, you're like a five year old compared to the rest of us."

Mac puffs her cheeks out a little, "What's wrong with being kind of innocent?"

"Nothing. It's actually better than being like everyone else here." JD tells her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duke asks, getting a bit defensive.

"Isn't it better to be innocent than to be a whore?" JD replies.

"Are you calling me a whore!?" Duke exclaims, standing up.

"Who doesn't call you a whore?" Heather snorts.

"Like you're one to talk, Heather!"

"Please, I don't sleep around. Especially not for homework help or anything like that."

"I don't need homework help! Unlike you, I'm actually smart."

"Who needs book smarts when you have street smarts?"

"Will you two shut up?" JD asks, now looking severely annoyed.

"But you started-" Duke begins to protest only for me to cut her off.

"Just stop. He didn't mean for you two to start fighting."

Duke sighs and sits down, "Fine, whatever."

"S-so! Why don't we go get ice cream after school?" Mac asks, trying to brighten up the mood.

"I'd love that." I say, "What about you guys?"

"Sure, whatever." Duke rolls her eyes.

"If you're going, I guess," Heather replies.

"I'll think about it," JD says.

"Please come?" Mac asks, "I'll pay as thanks for giving me a ride home!"

JD pauses but sighs, "Sure…"

Mac smiles, "I'm glad!"

Well, this'll turn out interesting…

After school, we all make our way to the ice cream shop. It was almost nostalgic walking in. I haven't been here since middle school.

"I'm surprised this place is still open," I say, taking in the familiar sights. The ice cream case, the light pink wallpaper, pastel blue tiled flooring, checkered tables; it was quite colorful but somehow relaxing.

"It's just an ice cream shop, Ronnie. You look so awed." Heather rolls her eyes.

I feel my face flush in embarrassment, "Yeah, I know. It's just been a while since I've been here."

"I come here a lot!" McNamara admits, smiling innocently.

"Ah! Heather!" A man says, walking out from the back and behind the counter.

The shop's owner. Glad to see ownership hasn't changed. He's aged, but he still has a warm smile. Though his hair has thinned on top…

"I brought friends!" Heather Mac tells him, approaching the counter.

"I see that. What can I get you kids today?"

"Two scoops of strawberry ice cream, bowl please." Heather quickly orders.

The man chuckles, opening the case and grabbing the scooper, "You got it."

I lick my chocolate ice cream cone and listen to the others gossip. JD's silent, as usual.

"Did you guys see Betty Finn today?" Mac asks, "She was totally checking out Ram!"

"Nah, Betty doesn't like Ram," I tell them.

"You know who she likes?" Duke questions.

Shit… I shouldn't have said anything. "No, I just know it isn't Ram." I really shouldn't open my mouth sometimes… Betty was one of my best friends before I met the Heathers so of course I know who she likes, but I can't just tell them this. They'd probably make her life hell like they almost did when they found out my friend Martha liked him.

"Don't nerds talk about boys, too?" Duke groans, "I need some fresh dirt."

"Well leave Betty out of it. Martha, too."

"Who cares about Dumptruck? We can talk as much shit as we-"

"Shut up, Heather." Heather reprimands, "Didn't you see Courtney today? She's wearing that turtleneck for a reason."

Duke gasps, "What a slut! Who was she with?"

"You know the preppy guy who brags about his dad's bank?"

"Aaron?" Mac suggests.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever his name is. Anyway, I saw her examining her neck in the bathroom today. She's covered in hickeys."

Finishing my ice cream, I stand up, "I'm going to the bathroom." I declare, leaving.

I walk into the bathroom and glance into the mirror, doing a quick makeup check. I hear the door open and see Heather's reflection in the mirror.

"Checking your makeup, too?" I ask her as she joins me at the mirror.

"Yep." She responds, examining herself in the mirror, "Not to mention all their gossip is annoying me."

"When you just brought up that juicy piece of information?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, I just wanted to change the topic. As much as I'm up for making fun of nerds, I hate seeing you upset. I know you're friends with Betty and Martha Dum- Dunstock." Heather corrects herself.

I smile, "Thanks, Heather."

"Whatever," Heather says, looking away.

In the mirror, I see her cheeks are a bit red. She looks back at the mirror and is about to turn away to go to the door when I kiss her on the cheek.

"Love you." I remind her, smiling.

She smiles a bit and kisses me on the lips, "Love you more." She responds, barely pulling away.

I kiss her again, wrapping my arms around her neck. Every time we kiss it seems like time just stops, like nothing and no one could ever disturb us. Nothing could come and tell us our love wasn't allowed. And every time, the kiss was electrifying. All of our feelings, our passion, there. Heather's an amazing kisser and her lips are so soft. So what if our lip gloss mixed? So what if we were technically in public? Kissing Heather was a feeling I never want to say no to.

"Veronica?" A voice suddenly asks.

I pull away from Heather and look at the source of the voice in shock.

There stands my good friend Martha, staring at us in shock.

"Fuck…" I mutter before trying to act cool, "H-hey, Martha…"

"Listen here, Dumptruck, you tell anyone about this and I'll-"

"Heather! No! Stop! It's fine! You'll keep this a secret, right, Martha?" I ask, looking at my childhood friend, slightly fearful. I know how people would treat Heather and I if they ever found out.

"Of course!" Martha exclaims, also looking a little scared, "I'm just surprised! I'm sorry I walked in on you guys! I won't tell a soul! I'll completely forget about it!"

"You better. C'mon Ronnie." Heather says, grabbing my hand and bringing me towards the door.

"Um, your lipstick mixed," Martha speaks up again.

Heather drags me back to the mirror, "Thanks, Martha." She says, pulling out her lip gloss from her purse.

I could swear that I just saw Martha smile as she heard this. Bullying must be worse than I thought if she smiles as her real name is said.

After fixing our makeup, we walk back to the table.

"Jeez, what took so long?" Duke asks.

"Making out?" JD retorts, Heather hitting his shoulder.

"Disgusting!" Mac exclaims, "Heather and Veronica aren't like that."

"Exactly." Heather says, sitting in her chair again, smiling at him with a smile that says _say anything else and you're dead._

JD rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

"So did you see Martha Dumptruck?" Duke speaks up to change the subject.

"Dunnstock." Heather corrects, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Since when do _you_ care about what we call her? You call her Martha Dumptruck, too." Duke points out, suspiciously.

"Shut up, Heather. It doesn't matter." Heather glares, causing Duke to close her mouth. I can see she still has more that she wants to say but manages to keep her mouth shut. A lot of people do that around Heather. They know what happens if you go against her, after all.

"So I guess the almighty Heather Chandler has a heart, after all." JD really doesn't care that she could castrate him any minute, does he?

"Ronnie, let's motor." Heather stands up, looking down at me with an angry look in her eyes.

"Right…" I trail off, standing up as well, "We do have Mrs. Fleming's project to work on." I lie, but Heather goes with it nodding and then grabbing my hand and marching out of the shop with me.

"What's their damage?" Heather mutters as we get into her car. "So what if I decide to be somewhat nice? I'm not completely heartless…"

"You sure about that?" I retort, earning a glare, "Whoa, I'm kidding. I don't think you'd make out with me in the bathroom of an ice cream parlor if you were."

Heather sighs, leaning back into her seat, "Where are we going?" She asks, "We can't stay together in secret for too long. Someone'll find us out and our lives will be over."

"Heather, it's senior year. After high school, we can move far away from here. To a big city where no one will know us."

"Ronnie, you're so smart." Heather smiles a little, leaning over and kissing my head before starting her car, "Let's go back to my place. No parents."

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 **** ** _The demon queen of high school doesn't seem like much of a demon anymore. She has a heart and she's willing to be somewhat nice for my sake. I love her so much. I can't wait until we can ditch this place together._**


End file.
